Jack's Grief
by GreyGhost23
Summary: Jack has been very aware that Pitch was going to return, but he didn't know what Pitch was going to do next...He didn't know how low he was going to stoop to break him, or get what he wanted. He finally gets Jack in his grasp, so...What is Pitch going to do now that he has Jack?
1. Chapter 1

(Author's notes: Okay…I'm not much of a writer, so if this sounds kind of weird or like another story, Please don't leave bad reviews…I got my idea from "Captured by Pitch". If you have any ideas for additions to the story please let me know! It will help a lot, now on with the story!)

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

Jack looked at Jamie with a playful smile then threw many snowballs at him, in turn covering Jamie from head to toe in snow.

"Ha-ha! I got you Jamie!" He chortled while smirking devilishly at the snow covered boy.

"No fair Jack! I'm not as fast as you!" He whined. Jack stepped closer and knelt down to the boy as he hugged him.

"I'm sorry Jamie. I should have remembered that. Jamie stepped back then shoved snow in Jack's face.

"Hah! Got you back Jack!" Jack laughed as he wiped the snow off his face.

"Alright. Alright. You got me." Jack admitted then smiled as he looked up at the moon.

"Jamie, I got to go. You head on home." Jamie nodded and started heading back home, then he stopped in his tracks to turn back. He then, when Jack had his back turned, hugged Jack tightly.

"You're the best big brother ever." He said with a smile then he ran back inside his house.

Jack smiled again then continued on his way. In the shadows, lied unspeakable evil. Evil that no one even thought about. He had tortured the North Pole and the guardians all he could, to be seen and believed in. Pitch. Now, apparently, was his chance. Finally he spoke.

"Well well…Jack Frost. Where would you be heading this time of night?" the ominous voice spoke as he hid in the shadows. Jack swung around and scanned his surroundings. He looked in the direction of the voice.

"Pitch..."

"Aw. You remember me." Pitch said with a smile as he slowly walked out of the darkness. Jack growled and stood in a fighting stance with his staff in hand.

"What do you want Pitch? You still mad that you didn't win the fight against 5 little kids and 5 guardians?" Pitch licked his lips, and then walked closer.

"I'm not mad, but are you sure you want to know what I want?" Jack rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Of course! Why else would I ask?"

"I want you Jack…And I will have you…" Pitch said grimly as he snapped his fingers. Black sand scurried across the floor and covered Jack from head to toe.

"Good Night Jack…" Pitch said as Jack fell to the ground, passed out. A few hours later Jack slowly awoke.

"W-where am I..?" He asked scanning his surroundings. Nothing but silence filled the dark room. He sighed and tried to rub his sore head with his hands, only to find his hands were restrained behind his back. He growled and struggled more only to find that the restraints tightened every time he struggled. He winced and groaned a bit as an evil laugh filled the dark room.

"Poor Jack…" Pitch laughed.

"Pitch…What do you want from me?! Why am I here?!" Pitch chuckled once again and knelt down by the winter spirit.

"I already told you. I want you. I want to hear you scream. I want to see you suffer." He said with a sadistic smirk.

"You're a mad man!" Jack shouted struggling a lot more than earlier. Pitch snickered and knelt closer to Jack as he ran his thin hand through the spirit's snow white hair. Jack pulled his head away and Pitch gave a dissatisfactory frown.

"Look at me Jack."

"No. You're sick!" Pitch smirked at his reply and cupped his face in his hand.

"You will look at me Jack…" He said pulling Jack's face in Pitch's direction. He got closer to Jack and whispered in his ear. "I like you Jack… I like you a lot…" Jack got the chills up and down his body as he struggled to free himself. Pitch just smirked then penetrated his cheeks with his nails, causing holes to bleed on his cheeks. Jack winced and Pitch kissed Jack from his neck down to his chest as he tore his blue hoodie.

"No!"

Jack struggled violently and Pitch pushed him to the ground as black sand pinned him to the floor and hardened over his mouth, gagging him. Nothing but muffled grunts and groans escaped the trapped form.

"Stay still Jack…and this won't hurt more than a lot…" He smiled and Pitch went for his belt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Nightmare**

Jack struggled under the restraints as he tried to scream for help. Muffled grunts and groans were heard as Pitch unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants.

"Mmmph!" Jack screamed as he closed his eyes and tears fell from the corner of his eye. Pitch smirked at the winter spirit's fear.

What seemed like a few hours passed, and Pitch threw Jack in the corner of the room after standing up and buckling his belt. Jack, scared of what just happened previous, was sobbing softly under the black gag, a cold sweat glistening on his forehead, making his hair stick to his face.

"Oh Jack…I thoroughly enjoyed that…I hope you did too." Pitch said with a sick smirk. More muffled whimpers escaped from Jack, from behind the black gag. Pitch stepped closer to the immobilized winter spirit and grabbed him by his torn hoodie. "No use trying to escape…No one will hear you…or help you…" he said throwing Jack back down, and then heading for the door.

"Good Night…Sweet Jack. " He said shutting the door then the sand taking over Jack, making him be claimed by the darkness. While knocked out, a nightmare from Pitch was controlling him, making him squirm and sob in his sleep. It involved Pitch taking over the North Pole, and making the children terrified to even go outside. North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy….where were they? In the nightmare it showed them all in cages, and Jack with them. They had lost the war…Pitch won… Jamie…He helped Pitch. That really crushed Jack to where it became unbearable. His eyes shot open and he looked around the room, sighing with relief. It was just a dream…But it wouldn't be for long if he didn't escape soon and defeat Pitch! Pitch slapped him and a huge hand print was left on Jack's bruised cheek.

"You're too fussy…Calm down before I hurt you more than you already are…" He warned Jack. Jack struggled more hoping Pitch would release him to do something worse, so he can try and sneak an escape, but boy was he wrong… Pitch smirked and snapped his fingers. Jack's head moved up so he would look at Pitch to see what was going down. But before he could look anywhere else, black sand covered his eyes and hardened.

"Mmpphhh! Mrrgh…" He groaned as he struggled to free himself. He let out another muffled cry and more sand wrapped around his whole body, restraining him so he couldn't move. Pitch smirked and put his foot on Jack's chest. "You're going to be broken…even if I have to kill you to do it…Now relax and be good for daddy…" He taunted as he picked Jack up and held him over his shoulder. Jack whimpered as Pitch started walking. He couldn't see or speak or even move. So he was rendered helpless. Many thought also raced through his head. Will he ever be saved? When will Pitch finally stop this nonsense? What awaited him when Pitch placed him down? Pitch laughed evilly as he slowly walked into a different room and slammed the steel door, after walking inside the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Poor Jack...**

Pitch dropped Jack to the floor and Jack hit with a loud thud, a muffled groan escaped from behind his gagged mouth. He lost his breath for about 5 minutes, but that was a perfect time for Pitch to make his move. He sat on Jack's waist, which made it even more troublesome for Jack to breathe. Jack shook his head and struggled under Pitch's weight. Pitch scoffed then growled as he back handed the boy, causing him to yelp in pain.

"That's it...Scream for me Jack..." Pitch said as he smirked in enjoyment.

"I have to break you...But how...?" Pitch thought and thought. Jack was breathing heavily through his nose as he whimpered.

"I told you not to interfere...You and the Gurdians!" He said as he forcefully flipped Jack onto his back and stabbed the dagger into his stomach through his hoodie.

"MMPH!" Jack cried out again as tears streamed down his face after the sand fell away from his eyes.

"Do you fear me Jack...Do you believe in me?" He asked with a sick smile as jack weakly looked up at Pitch and shook his head.

Pitch smirked and knelt down at Jack's level. "Are you sure about that...?" He asked as he kissed Jack's neck and moved up to his mouth. Jack's eyes opened wide and he whimpered as Pitch kissed him all over his upper body.

"You will fear me by the end of the day...I assure you...You and the Guardians will regret EVER messing and interfering with me..." He chuckled as he unsheathed his dagger. Jack's eyes widened again as he looked at the dagger then back up at Pitch. "You scared now...?" He asked as he stabbed Jack's chest, right above the heart then in his right shoulder blade. Jack's face scrunched up and he groaned in pain as the holes bled a lot, making him feel weak. His blue hoodie turning orange thanks to the crimson liquid, his hair was no longer white. The wound on his head, from the whack on the head with Pitch's staff, was bleeding profusely and his hair was now a sickly brown color.

"Do you fear me now...?" He smirked sickly as he tore his torn hoodie off fully and placed the bloodied dagger against his pale-ish skin. Jack whimpered as Pitch lifted the dagger.

"Now Jack...Don't look so unpleasant...This will be over soon..." He smirked as he placed the dagger against his skin again.


	4. Chapter 4

(Okay guys! I'm sorry for the wait. My computer was having problems and I was at a wedding...Oh and By the way...I caught the Bouquet :) So I may be getting married in a few years! :) Well..I believe you guys have waited long enough. Time to move on with the story! Oh...some chapters may seem short, but I'll make a few of the others longer. I've just had major writer's block... but I hope you like what I have.)

**Chapter 4: To the Rescue**

****Jack screamed loud as jack stabbed the bloody dagger into Jack's back and started carving in jagged lettering.

"Blood looks good on you Jack..." He smirked sickly as he continued to carve. Jack's face was contorted in discomfort and tears forced themselves out of his eyes and down his cheeks, from behind the blindfold of black sand. His muscles tensed up and the pain was unbearable.

Pitch slammed Jack's head down on the ground, opening another wound on his head, and he irritated the open wounds, and some of the irritated wounds.

"Stay still Jack, my sweet...And maybe this will hurt less..." He said eerily. What seemed like a few hours passed and Pitch finally made his way up and off of Jack's back. He was admiring the work of art left on Jack's back. "HE BELONGS TO PITCH. TOUCH AND BE CURSED!" He read it to Jack and Jack groaned in pain after the sand fell away from his eyes. Jack's eyes were wet and his cheeks, red. Jack's face, glistening with sweat, was also covered in a slight red tinge from his blood. He then started to sob to himself.

"I love you Jack...Seeing you this broken...has made my day." Pitch said with a happy tone in his voice.

Jack looked up at Pitch, breathing heavily, as he stopped moving all together. Blood, oozing from his wounds, turned his hair from a pure white, to a crimson red color.

A voice boomed through out the lair. "Jack! Jack?! Where are you Jack?! Speak out to us!"

"Mmph! Mmmrrgg..." He struggled more and more as the voice got closer. Pitch was irritated and he was finished with the playing around.

"You're coming with me Jack..." He lifted Jack over his shoulder,his limp body hung over his shoulder, then the door was busted down. In the doorway stood none other than; North, with Bunnymund, Sandy and Tooth fairy at his side.

"No he's not, Pitch Black...He's coming with us..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Trade-Off**

"Let the boy go Pitch! He has no business in this!" North Growled

"Stop the violence!" Tooth Fairy cried. Her eyes were wet, seeing Jack in this condition.

Pitch just smirked in amusement, then glanced at North. "The boy is mine North...You can't fore him from me." He said defensively as he glanced back at Jack' pleading eyes.

"There has to be a way Pitch..." He said holding Bunny back from going ballistic on him, with a sad smile as he looked at Jack again.

"How about a trade North...Jack's freedom...For you..." He smirked as Jack's head shot up, a few muffled sobs escaped from the scared winter spirit. North eyed pitch then back at Jack, who was shaking his head vigorously, as if to make North say no to the proposition. Pitch threw Jack to the ground.

"Not a bad idea North...Not a bad idea..." Jack whimpered loudly as he kept breathing heavily through his kicked Jack in the stomach, earning another muffled yelp.

"Shut up jack...It's not nice to interrupt an adult conversation..." He kicked jack, earning another yelp and that caused Jack to curl in a ball as he sobbed softly to himself. Pitch turned back to North, who was growling as he balled his hands into fists, then relaxed as Pitch began to speak again. "You sure you want to take this pitiful spirit's place? Because remember...After we shake hands, there is no going back." Pitch asked extending his hand.

North looked back at Jack then sighed. "If it means saving a fellow guardian/friend...I'll do it..." He extended his hand also and shook hands with the tormentor. Pitch smirked and a black staff formed in his hand. He stabbed Jack in his thigh, then in his stomach. Jack's eyes widened as he pryed the bloodied, sharpened staff out of the winter spirit's body, then he licked the bloodied end.

"That's some good blood..."

"Shut the hell up you sick bastard!" Bunnymund roared.

"Enough Bunny!" North shouted. "Take him and leave...Now.." He said as black sand formed restraints around the big man's wrists and ankles. Bunny ran up to Jack and picked him up, a few muffled grunts came from the wounded body. He then ran out with Sandy and Tooth by his side.

"That bastard is going to pay..." Bunny growled. "He is going pay dearly for what he's done...Wounded Jack...Taken North.." A tear slipped from Bunny's eyes. "We got to get him to a hospital...and fast.. before he slips into a coma..."

The binds fell away from Jack's body and blood started dripping from the corners of his mouth. Bunny set Jack down in the back of the sleigh and took the reigns.

"Bloody hell...I hate this thing..." He sighed exasperatedly. Tooth held Jack in her arms and started crying. "Oh Jack..." She sobbed and kissed his wounds softly. Sandy rubbed her back and a tear drop formed over his head, as did a few tears from his eyes, as they fell down is face.

"I'm sorry Jack...I'm sorry..." She said as she gripped Jack's hand, he gripped back softly as a slight smile appeared on his face.

Tooth continued to sob softly, and rather uncontrollably, as she held the wounded Jack in her arms. They appeared at the hospital and Jack was all hooked up to alot of machines, wounds bandaged up, and stitched up. He was practically broken emotionally, physically, and internally...

Tooth hid her face in his chest and continued to hold his hand, not wanting to let go. "It will be okay Jack...I won't leave you..." She said slowly drifting in front of Jack's face, and she kissed his lips, earning a little kiss back from the weakened Jack. She then sat back down and laid her head on the sheets and sobbed softly.


End file.
